Search for the Bathroom
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Lame excuses, Eddie...;
1. Morning routune

**Okay, so my first Edricia fanfic was going to be off of one of my BFFL's first idea… and she told me, "Sampling fancy cheeses." Hm. So I was about to, when she told me this idea instead. I don't know… I wonder how the cheese thing may have turned out…. We'll never know…. Or won't we? ;)**

**This is going to be my first multi- chap in a while, so YAY FOR NO ONE- SHOT! I always have a fluffy one- shot, so it's nice to try something new. **

**CRAP WHY CAN'T I TYPE TODAY? Well I fixed it, but I messed up on the last, like, seven words. Darn… now I look insane… of course, I could delete THIS…. But I won't! (I messed up "but" just now… FML. **

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

I stretched and yawned in my bed, aware of my frizzy hair and scrunched up covers. I was never a peaceful sleeper. I suddenly became aware of something I had grown immune to; the sound of my blatantly blaring alarm clock. It was too early to locate the thing, since my tired, burning eyes weren't even open yet, so I rolled over and blocked out the sound.

Seconds later, a pillow hit me smack in the face, which was an impressive shot for my un- athletic roomie.

"Patricia, would you shut that clock off?" Mara groaned in her high- pitch whiny voice from across the room. "Today was the one day I was going to sleep in a little later."

"Oh, yeah," I retorted, talking into the covers my face was currently buried in. "You mean ten minutes later than usual, right?" I taunted good- humoredly.

"Ten minutes does make a difference, Patricia." Mara countered.

Great. She'd been up two minutes and was already ready for an intelligent debate, while I, in the meantime, couldn't yet tell you my eye color if I was asked.

I grunted in response.

"Very mature," Mara replied with a hint of a smile in her face.

I was aware of Mara's shuffling covers, her heavy approach, and the click of the "snooze" button on my clock, followed by a peaceful silence.

As I hung around in the limbo between sleep and awake, I realized with a deflated heart that once I was up, in a manner of speaking, I would not be able to sleep again. So, with a resigned air, I pulled off my covers and opened my eyes to the harshly lit room. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, squinting. Mara was gone, probably downstairs and ready to get to school forty- five minutes early as always.

I resentfully forced myself to stand, an action that was painfully slow and groggy. Every morning was like this for me. Last to fall asleep, last to wake up. I was always the one who trekked into the dining room awkwardly late.

I, realizing I was alone, was about to lazily dress for school, but just as I gripped the bottom of my tank, about to rip it off, the door swung open with a whoosh and a bang. I let out a very Amber-ish scream and fell to land on my bed, scrabbling for the covers. I looked up venomously at the new American jerk standing in the doorway, hand on the doorknob.

"Oops, hehe. Sorry," he said with a smirk, but his lack of sincerity told me this was most likely no accident.

"You creep!" I threw the covers aside angrily, resisting the urge to walk over and rip his head from his body. My face felt hot as his eyes traveled down to my flimsy tank top and short- shorts.

"Hey!" I barked at him, blushing and pulling the covers over myself once more.

"Sorry, sorry!" His arms rose defensively, but he made no further move.

"What're you doing?" I questioned furiously, feeling violent.

"I was looking for the bathroom!" he replied, his answer apparently well- rehearsed. But I could see his nervousness.

"You're a horrible liar," I spat, narrowing my eyes at him. I felt another rush of embarrassment. I wasn't wearing makeup or anything, and my hair was a bird's nest.

There was a moment of silence, but my anger reached the boiling point, and I screamed, "GET OUT!" Eddie gave a start and hit his hand on the doorknob noisily. Cussing loudly, he ran out the door, nursing his injury and looking back at me nervously as he scrambled.

"Idiot," I muttered, face bright and heart beating furiously.

Apparently his mad dash wasn't a good idea, because suddenly there was a distant yelp, and manifold thumps.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

CRASH.

With each noise there was an accompanying holler, until the last one, where no sound followed.

I tried to shrug off my sudden, uncalled for worry and continue my morning routine, but after a minute of strange silence, my head was peeping out the door.

**Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be twice as long, promise! REVIEW! **


	2. Blood and mixed feelings

**Hey guise…. XD **

**Thank you guys so much, all of you, for the reviews and story subscriptions already! XD They totally made my day! **

**Okay, I love this pairing as much as Jara, which is really saying something! Imma do something different with this story: you guys tell me what you want! Leave a review telling me things such as plot turns, events, and whether or not there should be smooching! XD **

I cautiously stuck my head out the door, looking down the hall at the way the slimeball had scrambled.

I knew it.

I surveyed first the top of the stairs, then down each step to the very bottom, where there lay a maroon- clothed heap. At first I had felt sudden worry, just listening to the sounds of the fall, but now that I saw the jerk lying there pathetically, I felt slight satisfaction. That's what he got for messing with me. I withdrew my head and shut the door with a smirk.

I hesitated for a moment by the door, then, brushing the little accident aside, I waltzed to my closet to pick out some clothes, determined to not let Edison bother me anymore.

However, as I lay my clothes out on my bed, I began to feel a little pang of guilt and worry. There was absolutely no sound drifting up from downstairs besides the slight hum of my housemates' voices from the dining room, and everything just felt… unnatural. Surely if the slimeball was just faking it as I had first suspected, he would have gotten up by now? I mean, it had been about five minutes, and I was positive his attention span was much less.

Suddenly, the door once again was flung open, but this time it wasn't Eddie. I quickly observed this fact, and put down the lamp I picked up and wielded dangerously.

It was Mara again, and she had an expression of worry on her face.

"What?" I questioned curiously, in my thick accent. My stomach fluttered with butterflies; I was positive she had only just discovered Eddie, and that's what this was about.

"It's Eddie, he's hurt."

I felt a little flood of panic.

"No, Mara, he isn't," I reassured myself. "He's just pretending."

Mara worked her mouth, then looked around nervously.

"Patricia… there's…" she hesitated and I raised my eyebrows demandingly.

"… blood…" she finished quietly.

"WHAT?" My insides churned as I shoved past her and out the door, not even bothering to snatch my robe off the foot of the bed. My heart leapt in my throat and guilt pounded inside me as I sprinted down the hall. What if he had honestly been searching for the bathroom? After all, he'd only been here two days…

There was a loud buzz of voices, and everyone was surrounding the little, crumpled form of the slimeball.

I came to a jerky stop at the top of the stairs, but no one noticed me. Fabian and Nina were commanding everyone to do different things, but no one was even looking at them. Amber squealed and clutched onto Alfie's arm with white knuckles as he tried to shove her off, and Jerome watched silently, for once with a straight face. Joy finally looked up and saw me. She looked so scared.

I felt Mara's hand on my shoulder, but no sooner than she had made contact with me, I rushed down the stairs hurriedly, coming to stop at the American's pathetic form.

"Eddie?" I questioned lamely, suddenly scared and stiff.

There was a hush in the room, except for Amber's worried whimpering emitting from somewhere behind everyone else.

"Eddie!" I demanded, kicking his foot lightly. I drew in a quick breath as I noticed scarlet blood dripping from a gash unseen because of his lush, blonde spikes.

"EDDIE!" I yelled, angry at him for not waking up. Panic gripped my throat.

"Patricia…." Nina started, fear in her voice.

"Someone get a teacher!" I commanded loudly. "Get Victor!"

I looked around frantically. "GO!" Everyone started, and Fabian, red- faced and shaky, ran past me up the steps to Victor's office.

I bent down and placed a hand on Eddie's slim chest, shaking him.

"Eddie! Slimeball! Freak! Wake up!" I thought I saw his mouth twitch slightly.

"Did you see that? Did anyone _see_ that?" I questioned desperately, but everyone stared back silently. It was dead quiet now, and my panicked voice was the only thing that echoed through the house.

There were a few thumps from above, and muffled, deep voices. Victor was coming!

I leaned all the way down to Eddie's motionless face, and said quietly, "Eddie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, and I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry, _please_…"

It didn't look like he was breathing, and I freaked out even more.

Victor and Fabian walked down the stairs quickly behind me, and Mara darted to the bottom and ended up by Jerome, who she leaned into slightly. I looked up at everyone once more. Alfie and Amber were clutching onto each other, although I don't think Alfie realized it, Joy was looking directly at me with a sad expression, Nina was staring at Fabian behind me in fear, and Mara and Jerome were now holding hands, Mara looking like she needed support, and Jerome looking happy at the step forward in their relationship. I knew Mara couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"Move over," Victor commanded gruffly, and I looked up at him desperately, obliging.

"How did this happen?" Victor interrogated angrily as he bent down to examine Eddie.

Everyone looked at each other nervously as I opened my mouth to speak.

**AH! Poor Eddie! Don't worry, he will not die, since I'm totally in love with him…. XD Thank you guys so much, all of you, for the reviews and story subscriptions already! I'll try to update again later today! Thank youuuu! **


	3. Toothbrushes

**Thank you all for reviewing! I read them all, and they always make my day! :3 **

**ATTENTION TO EVERYONE! I started a forum called "H.O.A. ROLEPLAY! C'mon guys!" Please join everyone! I need members! It'll be sooo fun! **

**Now, onto stupid Eddie…. Poor Patricia! **

"I-" I started, mind already conceiving some idiotic story.

Suddenly, I was interrupted by a familiar, cackling voice. Eddie rose from the floor to a sitting position, laughing so hard tears shone in his blue eyes.

"Wha…" I trailed off, emotion and confusion bubbling up inside of me.

"HA! You… you…" Eddie gasped for breath between snorts of laughter. "You actually thought… all of you…. Haha! Best… prank… EVER!"

"The… the blood…" I said weakly, still completely dumbfounded.

"Handy- dandy ketchup!" Eddie replied with a grin, finally getting his laughter under control. He pulled from his pants pocket a conveniently sized ketchup packet, completely drained of its contents. "You're so gullible, Yacker!" he smirked at me arrogantly. He was still breathing heavily from the effort of laughing.

I opened my mouth in the dead silence, trying to focus on one particular emotion. I finally chose anger, and let everything pour out in two words:

"You…. COCKROACH!" I spat in disgust, shoving his skinny form back down. I stood, and Joy crossed over to me.

"Trixie…"

I stood there for a moment, licking my lips hastily and trying to find more words, but instead tears burned in my eyes. I turned around and darted up the stairs, ignoring my friends' calls and Victor's unsympathetic commands.

When was the last time I had cried? I couldn't remember, and this was an alien feeling. I slammed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. My eyes stung and burned, and everything blurred as tears ran down my face. What was this? I couldn't stop. I wasn't even sad. These tears were angry, relieved, happy, and humiliated all in one. I pulled my nearby pillow to my face and sobbed into it, body shaking. Hormones. Great side dish you got with puberty.

I cried and cried over one stupid American boy I had known two days for some mysterious reason, and for what seemed like hours. I knew that the only reason was I had never been so traumatized in my life… shock and all that… but why? Why did I care so much? It frustrated me, which made me cry even harder. I knew for a fact that I didn't like him, or else I would be killing myself right then. I knew what it felt like to like someone, and this wasn't it. But I couldn't stand the possibility that I might care about him, even a little bit. After all, if I didn't, then why else would I have freaked out so badly?

Finally, after about five minutes of sobbing, the door creaked open slowly. Without a second thought, I turned on my side and chucked my pillow with all my might at the little crack. At that point, I didn't give a rat about who it was behind that door. I just wanted them to go away.

The pillow hit its mark, the door, and it shut on the someone trying to enter my room.

There was a muffled yelp, and the thump of the wood against a head.

"Mara? Joy?" I called out from my bed in a stuffy voice. I regretted my pillow attack. That bump sounded like it hurt.

"No, it's Cockroach," came the voice.

"Go away!" I responded frantically. Now I was even more a mess than the first time he had barged in today. I felt a rising anger burning inside me, shaking my vision and making me tremble with fury.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at the door again, even though there had been no response since the last call I had made.

In response, the door swung all the way open to reveal the American pig, who immediately upon seeing me took a defensive position, covering his head and face with his arms.

"Before you kill me-"

"What should prevent me from ripping your head off right now?" I growled, advancing towards him from the bed, puffy eyes and all. The loser suddenly dropped his arms after hearing my broken voice, and looked at me with a surprisingly intense gaze, right in the eyes. I dropped my eye contact after a minute, unable to hold it with him. I cursed inwardly for showing weakness in front of him, and in more ways than one, too.

"What? Why are you staring at me, you creeper?" I asked angrily, shifting my gaze to his baby blue eyes momentarily.

"Are you crying?" he questioned blatantly.

"No," I answered lamely, swiping stupidly at my watery eyes.

After a moment of silence, I looked up to find Eddie's one- eyebrow- raised- look.

"What?" I spat nastily, disliking the way he made me feel so insecure.

"You think I'm stupid?" he asked flatly. When I opened my mouth to respond, he said "Don't answer that-" with a sneer- "It's a retroical question."

"You mean rhetorical?" I jumped at the chance to correct him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. The point is, you're crying."

"Yeah? So what?" I asked, defeated. "Like you've never cried before."

He suddenly reached out a hand towards my face, and I panicked and stepped back, slapping it away. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked harshly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Boy, not very friendly, are we?" he smirked.

"Me? What about you? You just scared me half to death!" Admittance tasted weird in my mouth. I didn't _like_ to admit it, but I wanted to make him see that he was a total jerk.

"Oh, please, it was just a joke! Can't you _take_ a joke?"

I just looked at him angrily, biting my lip, a habit I picked up off of Mara.

"Let me help you," he offered in a voice so suddenly gentle and serene that it seemed unrealistic. He advanced toward me, and I stood frozen in surprise for a moment, before I backed away and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I don't want you to help me with anything," I said nastily. He gave me big, fake puppy dog eyes.

"Pweeeease?"

I was unamused. Or at least, I tried to be.

"Bug off."

Eddie ignored me and sat down next to me, making the bed creak. I shrugged away from him, but he grabbed my arm and drew me close.

"Get off of me, slimeball!" I barked, but he cupped my face in both hands and I stopped struggling, part of me curious to see what would happen, part of me screaming, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Eddie gently wiped away the remaining tears on my cheeks, and his hand came away with dark makeup on it. I must have forgotten to wash it off the night before. He raised his eyebrows.

"Wonder what you would look like without all that black stuff."

"It's called eye shadow, idiot," I said, face flushed. Then, wanting to change the subject and wanting him to leave already, "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Oh, yeah," Eddie laughed. "About that…" He stood and reached into his back pocket, pulling out two dirty toothbrushes. He shoved one under my nose.

"Ugh, gross!" I laughed, backing away.

"For you," he responded with a gentlemanly grin.

My face fell. "What? Why?"

Eddie straightened up, and did the best impression of Victor I have ever seen.

"'For Patricia, for disturbing the peace in this house, and for you, for being an utter idiot.'"

I snatched the brush from his hand, grimacing.

I glared at him venomously. "The punishment part isn't having to clean the toilets. It's having to clean the toilets with _you_."

Eddie smirked down at me and offered his hand.

Pursing my lips, I reluctantly took it.

**Cleaning toilets with Eddie would NOT be a punishment for me. ;) I'll update as soon as possible!**


	4. Butterflies

**AH! ONE MORE DAY 'TILL H.O.A.! XD Hey, that rhymed. That was not my intention; I'm not that smart. **

**What do you guys think is going to happen? And do you think any characters are finally going to get together? I hope so…**

**I had a weird dream last night where some of the H.O.A. characters were kidnapped and being stored on a train, and I had to rescue them from Rufus. He killed me, and my last thought was "No! Now I'll never know how season two ends!" True story, bro. :D I JUST remembered it now, like some weird flashback. Haha!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, guys! They're what keep me going! **

"This is disgusting," I said flatly.

Eddie and I were starting out our punishment in the boys' main toilet. I had argued we did the worst one first, so of course he had promptly headed to the girls' and I the boys'. I finally found him and dragged him back here, but now I was beginning to regret my choice. We were going to have to clean them all sooner or later, so why not tackle the most revolting obstacle first and get it out of the way? But now that I was actually looking at the toilet… this was truly gag- worthy.

"Hey, Eddie…" I started in a sweet voice, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear innocently. "Do you think you could…. maybe… clean this toilet by yourself, and I can do the girls'-"

"Not fallin' for that, Yacker," he smirked unsympathetically.

I punched him in the arm, even though I had to admit that he didn't really do anything this time.

"Ow! You've been hitting me all day! What is this, football?" he joked, holding his arm.

"What?" I asked, not understanding his reference.

"What? Never heard of foot- oh, yeah…" he mused. "You guys play it the wrong way. I'm not talking about soccer, I'm talking about football."

"Soccer?"

"Never mind."

He knelt down by the toilet and turned to face me on his knees. As I glared down at him, I realized that the only facial expression he seemed to be capable of making was a cocky smirk, one eyebrow high. It made me smile.

"What?" he questioned, making the exact face I was thinking about.

"I dunno," I responded, altering my gaze to the rim of the toilet.

"Well, then. Y' gonna join the party down here?" he asked in his American drawl. I sighed and dropped to my knees, filthy toothbrush in hand. We both sat there, sitting back for a moment and waiting for the other to do something.

"Ladies first," he said smartly. That earned his aching arm another punch. "Ow! If we're going to hang out, you're gonna need to work your physical contact problem." I looked up at him in surprise; he sounded genuinely angry, but I found a warm smile on his face instead. I also discovered that it was contagious. Soon we were both laughing for no apparent reason. I guess it was true, though. The only way I knew how to deal with all my mixed feelings about the cockroach was physical force. Finally, after a few minutes, I wiped my eyes free of tears and cleared my throat.

"Well, then." I rolled up my sleeves and gripped my toothbrush tighter. I looked at Eddie one last time, checking to see if maybe he'd be gentleman after all. No luck. He graciously let me start the job. I guess he wouldn't go so far as to actually be _nice_ to me…

I stuck my hand into the damp bowl, and began to scrub the marks off the sides of the basin. The brush scratched disgustingly against the side, making an extremely unpleasant squealing noise. Eddie gave a snort of laughter from beside me as I continued my sick duty, making what were probably some very interesting facial expressions. After a minute or so, I decided that I needed to see Eddie in misery as well as the other way around.

"Okay," I said, drawing my hand out. "Your turn."

Eddie sighed and said plainly, "Move over, Yacker."

He had been scrubbing diligently for a few minutes, when suddenly a very brilliant idea came into my head. I leaned forward inconspicuously and suddenly bumped him roughly, sending his hand plunging into the murky depths of the boys' toilet.

He "ugh!"'d in disgust as I laughed insanely, managing to get out, "Oops, sorry!"

But I should have known my actions would not go without consequence. Suddenly, cold, nasty water was flicked into my face. Not enough to drench me completely, but enough to make me smell. It was not funny, but I found myself laughing anyway.

"Hey!"

I reached into the toilet with my toothbrush and saturated it in water, then looked up at Eddie deviously.

"Nononononono!" He protested, cracking a grin that was suddenly splattered with droplets of toilet water.

Soon we both stopped resisting the blows we were given, and instead relished the ones we gave out. We sat there on our knees, in a bathroom flooded with toilet water, laughing and dripping wet. We both smelled horrible, and were making so much noise. I didn't really care. My spirits were high and I was laughing more than I could remember ever having done in my life. The toothbrushes (a.k.a. water slingshots) were soon abandoned, and instead we sprayed each other with Oxiclean and crumpled toilet paper up to throw at each other. I threw my head back and laughed as one of my wads of wet toilet paper smacked Eddie right in the face. In return, he tackled me to the tile relentlessly, yet gently. At his touch I felt my stomach drop, and despite my attempts to stop feeling weird all of a sudden, I couldn't stop the sporadic butterflies. He had my arms pinned down the ground, and his wet hair dripped on my forehead repeatedly like some sort of Chinese water torture.

"Stop! Get off, Cockroach!" I protested with a smirk, wiggling under his weight. I looked up into his deep eyes, and we just stared at each other for a moment.

He finally succumbed to my complaints, scooting off of me and offering me his hand so I could sit back up. I took it, but this time, I didn't let go afterwards. He didn't protest, either, he just sat there holding my hand as my heart throbbed in my chest. We were both still smiling from our little war.

"Well played, Yacker," he finally spoke, smiling sideways at me. I smiled back, and suddenly, on impulse, and at the highest point of my climaxing butterflies, I slid forward on the tiles and pressed my lips to his softly. It couldn't have been for more than a second. When I pulled away a moment later, my face was flushed and we both looked shocked. _WHAT WAS THAT? _My brain screamed. But my heart soared in its chest. Eddie, for once, was speechless.

The kiss had been so painfully short that I couldn't even recall what his lips felt like. But mine were tingling.

"S-sorry…" I said, voice hoarse. I bit my lip nervously as we both just sat there together. But of course, no good thing can last too long without being ruined.

The door crashed open to reveal Victor, who only took a few seconds to go from calm and collected to practically shaking with fury as he surveyed the chaos that was the bathroom. I knew whatever was coming next was probably horrific, but I still couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

**What will happen next? DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Dude I can't wait until tomorrow! H.O.A. FOHEVAH! 3 I will still update over the week, even though I will be pretty busy watching H.O.A. over and over again…**


	5. Search for the Bathroom

**ATTENTION! My roleplay site is up! Type in the URL: .com/**

**Today's episode was fun! ;)**

**I predict that Edricia/ Peddie will definitely happen in tomorrow's episode when they're both in detention together! :D**

**Keep on reviewing, and I'll keep delivering! H.O.A. FOHEVAH! **

**This is the final chapter! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

"Ow! Watch it!" I voiced my pain peevishly as Victor gripped my arm even tighter than before. Eddie was on the other side, being imprisoned by Victor's other hand, and we were both dragged down the hallway. Cockroach hadn't said anything since the kiss. It was kind of weird to see him all silent…

"What are you going to do to us?" I sighed in resignation, finally quitting the struggle and letting myself be guided along.

Victor simply continued on his way, pulling us along by our shirts with his fingertips, as if he was taking out the trash, or something disgusting. Well… we _were_ dripping with toilet water…

We made our way jerkily to Victor's office, where he released us both.

"Stay," he commanded gruffly, pulling out his menagerie of keys. I didn't look over at Eddie; I was too scared, so I stood there awkwardly, avoiding his gaze, straightening out my blouse. I could feel that Eddie was watching me, trying to catch my attention most likely, and I blushed girlishly, suddenly feeling very annoyed towards Victor, who seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Just as I thought I was about to reach forward and show him the right key myself, he located it and shoved it in the keyhole roughly. The door swung open, and he turned to glare at us, motioning for us both to step in the door with a scowl. As I passed him, I scowled right back, giving him the most disrespectful look I could muster up. I felt Eddie shuffle in behind me.

"Sit," Victor barked, back turned, closing the door behind us three.

There was only one chair, and I finally was forced to look up at the American weasel. He smirked and gestured for me to sit. I nodded my thanks quietly, taking the seat as he went to stand at the other side of the room. I was too chicken to start an argument right in front of Victor, to tell the truth, so I simply sat on my hands and looked up at him defiantly, waiting for my punishment.

"Now," Victor growled, turning around. "You two meddling children will sit here quietly while I devise a punishment you cannot wreak even further habit while performing!" He then whipped around and slammed the door, but not before locking it behind him and stuffing the keys back into his pocket with a faint jingle. He descended the steps and was out of sight.

Eddie whistled from the other side of the room. Even that sound sent butterflies tumbling in my stomach. Really, Patricia? A whistle?

"Well that was nice of him," I said smoothly to cover my anxiety, crossing over to the door and inspecting the locked doorknob. I was praying to God that Eddie would just not say anything about what had happened in the bathroom, but there was no chance of that.

"So, Yacker, nice move you pulled back there…" I turned around to face him to retort. He was leaning back bad- boy- style against the far wall, holding Corbier in his hand and inspecting it closely, glancing up at me with a sideways grin.

"Hey, put that down!" I commanded, annoyed. "You've already gotten us into enough trouble!"

Cockroach placed the raven down slowly, maneuvering around Victor's desk, yet keeping his gaze locked on me uncomfortably.

"Excuse me, Yacker, but I believe _you_ started that little toothbrush fight…"

"Whatever…" I responded, looking down at the floorboards. I was not doing too well on retorts lately. At least, not when I talked to Eddie.

The weasel came to a stop uncomfortably close to me, and I tried to get around him and move to the other side of the room, not pressed up against the door like I was, so powerless. I sneered up at him. "Get away from me, you creep." There was no joke in my voice anymore; I was just annoyed. But that was probably just because I was so embarrassed.

"I also believe," he continued with a smug smirk, "That you_ kissed_ me."

I looked up at him, lost for words. The best I could do was sneer.

"Maybe I did. So what?"

I received no response, and looked up, surprised that the king joker himself couldn't form a response.

I barely saw anything before Eddie was kissing me, and I pressed myself flat against the glass pane. My eyes were still wide in shock, but Eddie's were closed, and he was completely calm, unlike me. At first I stood stiff, unable to comprehend anything and unable to force my body to move in any way. But as he moved against me gently, practically begging for a response, I loosened up, wrapping my arms around him, one hand coming to a stop on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. I could feel his arms snake around me, pulling my whole body into him further.

Suddenly, the door behind me was forced open violently, sending me crashing into Eddie, who, being extremely manly, fell to the floor. I always knew he had no muscle.

My front tooth had collided with his painfully, sending shock through my mouth. I immediately ran my tongue over it, and sure enough, it felt jagged. Great.

Victor stood in the doorway, looking as if he wanted to throw up. I glanced over at Eddie, whom I was currently on top of, and we both cracked up laughing, despite our numb mouths.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He roared furiously. I honestly tried to conceal my giddiness, but it just was not going to happen. We sat there, tangled and laughing so hard I felt as if we were about to explode.

"Nothing is funny!" Victor persisted over the uproar. "It is disgusting! Sickening! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

I swallowed and tried my best to conceal my giggles.

Now that he had finally gotten our attention, it was apparent the grouch had nothing to say. Eddie and I gazed up at him innocently and respectfully, but he simply stood there, working his mouth impatiently for a moment. Then, without a word, he threw his hands into the air and left the office, this time leaving the door hanging wide open.

We both waited for the footsteps to subside, then burst out laughing once again, sitting up. My sides ached and tears burned my eyes, but I couldn't remember being this happy in a long time.

Suddenly, my tooth sent out a shot of pain through my jaw.

"Aw!" I smiled, trying to be annoyed. "You _pig_, you chipped my tooth!" I said, holding my mouth and whacking Eddie solidly in the chest.

"You're not the only one, Yacker!" he replied, rubbing his mouth dramatically. "I think you knocked one of mine _out_!" He then began to laugh again, setting me off for the fiftieth time. For some reason, our twin teeth were the funniest things in the world. But Eddie made everything funny.

"And anyway, it was kind of worth it to see V- man's face!" Eddie grinned. I smiled back, and leaned into him as he hugged me from behind, still on the floor. To think… all of this began with a so called, "search for the bathroom."

I never figured out if he really _had_ been in search of the toilet or not, but knowing Eddie…

probably not.

**Thank you guys for giving me my most successful story ever! I will continue H.O.A. fanfics, so make sure to check back often! :D Love you all! I hope you were satisfied with the ending! And I hope to see you on my rp site! :O **


End file.
